


hate speech against jurgen leitner

by el145b0uch4rds0up (ultradespair11037)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Library of Jurgen Leitner, Mentioned Gerard Keay, Mentioned Jurgen Leitner, Mentioned Peter Lukas, Other, The Magnus Archives Season 3, all of these characters are mentioned, god i fucking hate jurgen leitner, hate speech against jurgen leitner, hi my name is svn and i hate jurgen leitner, hi my name is svn and i kin gerry keay, i think??, i was really fucking mad when i wrote this ok-, so many typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradespair11037/pseuds/el145b0uch4rds0up
Summary: u read the title. its literally just 2,000 words of hate speech against jurgen leitner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	hate speech against jurgen leitner

GOD SVN FUCKING HATES JURGEN LEITNER. STUPID MOTHERFUCKING LITTLE BITCHBOY POSSIBLY THE CAUSE OF MARTIN'S DADDY ISSUES FUCKING JURGEN FUCKING LEITNER HIS BOOKS ARE UGLY AND HETEROSEXUAL AND SO IS HE VAE WILL KICK HIS ASS SO HARD THAT IT WILL FUCKING TURN CONCAVE THAT PIECE OF HETEROSEXUAL UGLY OLD MAN BEARD HAVING PIECE OF FUCKING NORWEIGAN WHORE SALMON EATING BITCH ASS BABY MOTHERFUCKER HIS BOOKS ARE SO UNSEXY AND SO IS HE SVN HATES LEITNER WITH A BURNING FUCKING PASSION AND WILL BREAK HIM IN HALF LIKE THE STUPID LITTLE FRAIL OLD MAN HE IS VAE WILL TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB AND FEED HIM TO JANE FUCKING PRENTISS VAE WILL GRIND HIM UP AND THROW HIM INTO THE VAST VAE WILL BECOME ELIAS BOUCHARD JUST TO HAVE THE PLEASURE OF MURDERING HIM WITH A METAL FUCKING PIPE HE IS A PIECE OF SHIT AND HE DESERVES NOTHING MORE TYHAN DEATH

HIS DEATH SHOULD BE FUCKING GAY TOO ASSSHOLE'S PROBABLY HOMO FGUCKING P[HOBIC GOD FGUCKING DAMN ITY WORDSDS CANNOTY DESCRTIBE HOW MUCH SVN HATES JURGEN FUCKING BITCHBOY BOOK HAVING TWINK TEA SON HAVING NORWIEGNA WHORE LEITNER VAE WILL BOIL HIM AND LAUGH VAE WILL DROWN HIM IN A CUM JAR AS IF HE IS RAINBOW DASH AND VAE WILL THROW HIS BODY INTO THE FUCKING THAMES RIVER FOR THE POLICE TO FIND AND CELEBRATE BECAUSE JURGEN LEITNER IS FUCKING DEAD AS HE SBHOULD BE VAE WISHES HE WAS NEVER ALIVE IN THE FIRST PLACE VAE WISHES HIM SO SO SO O SO SO SO MUCH PAIN VAE HOPES THAT WHEN HES IN THE ARCHIVES HE HAS TO HEAR ELIAS'S DESK CREAK BC HES GETTING RAILED BY PETER FUCKING LUKAS WHO DID NOTHING WRONG AND IS PERGFECT VAE FUCKING HOPE HE BURNS TO DEATH THE ONLY ACTS OF VIOLENCE VAE CONDONE IN THE MAGNUS ARCHIVES ARE HATE CRIMES AGAINST JURGEN LEITNJER BECAUSE JURGEN WHORE BITCH ASS MOTHTYERFUCKER LEITNER DESERVES NOTHING BUT DEATH AND SADNESS  
SVN WISHES THAT VAE WERE BGERRY KEAY JUST SO THAT VAE COULD HAVE THE PLEASURE OF BEATING THAT STUPID ASS MPOTHERIFCKING WHOTRE TO NEAR DEATH AND THEN GO BACK IN TIME TO MAKE SURE THAT TIM KICKS HIS ASS AS WELL EBCAUSE TIM SHOULD HAVE AND VAE WANT LEITNER TO GO TO THERAPY FOR YEARS AFTER THAT TRAUMATIC INCIDENT ONLY TO GET BEAT TO DEATH BY TWEINK ASS PORNSTACHE HAVING MORTYTHERFUCKER GOLDIGGER WHORE ELIAS FGUC KIN G TQWINK BABY BITCH BOY MAN WHORE BOUCHARD VAE WISH N OTHING BUT HARM ON JURGEN BITCHASS BABY BITCH BOY WHORE DREAM STAN JURGEN FUCKING LEITNER VAE ARE SO FUCMKING ANGRY C ANONICALLY ASSIGNWD HOT BY BASIRA IS PLAYONG ON LOOP AND VAER'E UNABLE GTO ENJOY TIMS PURE AND UTTER WORM SCAR AND HAWAIIAN SHIRT DRIP BECAUSE OF JURGEN FUCKING WHORE BABY BITCH MAN BTICH BOY UNDESERVING BOOK OWNING FUCKER LEITNER VAE HOPE HE DISINTEGRATES AND DIES VAE ARE ANTI JURGEN LEITNEWR AND VAE WNT HIMN TO DUCKINHG DIER AND GET KICKED OUT OF VALHALLA FOR BEING A DUMB BITCH WHORE BABY BITCH MAN TWINK BOY BITCH BECAUSE THATS ALL HE IS AND ALL OF HIS BOOKS ARE FUCKED UP AND UGLY AND HES FUCKED UP AND UGLY AND ABSOLUTELY NOT SEXY SEXY LIVIN LA VIDA L0CA BABY ONLY TIM IS SEXY ZSEXY LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA BNABNY AND AS SVN SAID BEGORTE VAE CANNOT ENJOY CANONICALLY ASSIGNED HOT BY BASIRA BECAUYSER JURGEN LEITNER IS A WHORE AND IF HE WAS REAL VAE WOULD HATE CRIME HIM FOR HAVING SO MANY FUCKING STUPID ASSS FUCKED UP MOTHERFUCKING BITCHBOY BOOKS VAE BET HE FUCKING KIULLED A MAN BUT BOT IN A POGGERS WAY EITYHER WAY HE DESERVES THE DEATH PENALTY JUST FOR BEING JURGEN FUCKING WHORE BOOKHAVING GERRY KEAY UPSETTING MARTIN LEAVING DADDY ISSUES CAUSING WHORE BITYCHBLY MAN JURGEN FUCKING LEITNER VAER HATRED RUNS DEEPER TYHAN THE RIVER NILE YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND VAE WISH TO DISMEMBER HIM SLOWLY AND MAKE HIS CORPSE INTO THE UNSEXIEST SANDWICH ERVER AND THAT FEED THAT UNSEXY SANDWICH TO BITCHBOY WHORE MAN ELIAS BOUCHARD BECAUSE THOPUGH I LOVE HIM. HES A SLUT TEWINK MAN AND DESERVES TO BE UNHAPPY WITH PETER. 

VAE WISH ALL OF THE HGARM IN THE WORLD ON JURGEN FUCKING LEITNER HES A WHORE AND VAE HATE HIM HES SO UNSEXY IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE AND I HOPE HE LEARNS HOW HORRID HE IS WHEN HE IS PUT IN THAT FUCKING UNSEXY SANDWICH I MENTIONED EARLIER HE IS A PURE AND UTTER THOT AND I DESPISE HIM. THE ONLYU THOT THAT IS GOOD IS TIM FUCKING STOKER BECA7YSE HES POGGERS AND HE LOVES HIS WIFE JURGEN FUCKING BABY6 BITCHBOY MAN WHOTRE BITCVH MOTHERFUCKER HETEROSEXUAL JURGEN LEITYHER DERSERVES TO BE CHARGED FGOR EV ERY FUCKIJNGHN CRIME EVERY INCLUDING ASSAULT OF A MINOR BECAUSE I AM A MINOR AND HIS EXISTENCVE IS AN ASSAULT TO MY DIGNITY I WANT TO LAUGH AS HE STRUGGLES TO BREATHE THAT FUCKING SDTUPDI FUCKING WHTORE BITCH CANONICALLY ASSIGNED HOT BY BASIRA IS STUILL PLAYING AND I TILL CANT ENJOYU IYT BECAUSE JURGEN LEITNER IS A FUCKING STUPID WHORTE WHO DESERVES TO BURN IN SUPER ULTRA MEGA HELL WITH CASTIEL YKNOW WHAT FUCK IT HE DOESNT EVEN GET TO GO TO QUEERBAITING HELL HE GETS TO HAVE TEA IN HELL WITH MARGARET FUCKING THATCHER TYHATS HOW MUCH OF A BLOODY FUCMKIN G BITCH HE IS HE DOES NOT DESERVE ANY HUMAMN RIGHT EVER. EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER ISTHIS HATE SPEECH IF SO I DIONTY CARE BECAUSE ITS AGAINST JURGEN FUCKING LEITNER IGF THOS WHOTRE IS DEAD I AM GOING YO PISS ON HIS FUCKING GRAVE SO HELP ME GODS I WILL RESSURECT HIM JSUT TO KILL HIM MY FUCKING SELF THAT SAD WHORE OF A VAGUELY HUMAN SHAPED BOOK HOARTDING OBJECT SHOULD NOT EXIST BUT I TDOES AND I WEILL NEVER FORGI VE JUONNY SIMS FOR THAT I CANT BELIEVE HE WOULD CREATE SUCH A WRETCHESD STUPID FUCKING THING I CANNOPYT BELIEVE HIM WHY WOULD HE DO THIS TO US WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOPU DO TYHIS JPONN Y YOU HAVE BROUGJHT THIS MOTHERFUCKER IBNTO EXISTEN CE AND YOU CAN TYAKE HIM OUT SO TAKE HIM THE FUCK OUT PLEASE JONATHAN SIR I AM B EGGING YOU YOU KNOW WHAT FUCKK THIS I SWEAR TOTHE FGODS I 2WILL SHIFT REALITIES SOLELY TO FUCK OVER JURGEN FUCKING BABY MAN BITCHBVOT WHORE BITCH MAN TWINK OLD STUPID WHORE LEITNER.

I WIL.L SHIFT AND I WILL BREAK ALL HIS FRAIL LITTLE POWDERY OLD MAN BITCH BOY BONES SIMPLY BY EXISTING IN HIS PRESENCE BECAYSE I AM JUST THAT FUCKING EPIC POGGERS YOU DO NO0T UNDERSTAND I WILL SMILE AND LAUGH AND DRINK IN CELEBRATION WITH EVERYONER AT THE INSTITUTE AS HE CHOKES ANCD IT WILL BE SUCH AN EPIC PGGERS MOMENT AND THEN I WILL GO AND BURN EVERY STATEMENT INVOLVING HIM BECAUSE HE IS A SLUT AND DOES NOT DESERVE TO BE HEARD HE WILL TRHY TYO SCREMQ BUTY HIS HEAD WILL BE UNDERWATER BECAUSE I WILL DROWMN HIM IN THE FUCKING VAST LIKE THE SEXY SEXY ARSONIST I AM AND THEN WHEN THE DEED IS DONE I WILL DEEPLY WISH FOR HIM TO NEVER COME BACK TO ,IUFE EVERY AGAIN AND LIGHT HIS GRAVE ON FIRE AND PLACE A PRIDCE FLAGF ON THE ASHES BECAYSE I AM GAY AND HNE IS HOM OPHOBIC I WONDER IF HES TRANSPHOBIC TOO HE PROBABLY IS BEVCAUSE HES JURGEN FUCKING BASTARD WHORE LEIRNETER HE DOESNT EVEN DESERVE TO HAVE A NAME I WILL MOVE OT LONDON BECOME THE FUCKING KING AND MAKE A LAW THAT STATES THAT JURGEN MOTHERFUCKING WHORE ASS BITCH LOOKING OLD ASS MAN CRUMBLY BITCH BOY LEITNER SHALL BE SHOTY ON SIGHT AND DROWNED IN A VAT OF WINE WHICH THE PEOPLE WILL THEN DRIMNK IN CELEBRATION OF JURGEN LEITNER PICKING A BAD DAY TLO E\XIST EVEN HIS NAME SOUNDS LIKE A FUCKING SLUR "FUCKING JURGEN LEITNER" ITS FITTING FOR SUCH AN ABBHORENT, EVIL, WHORISH PERSON TO BE NAMED SUCH A THING AND I HOPE HE BURNS I HOPE HE BURNS SO MUCVH I HOPE HE FUCKING PERISHES LIKENTHE BABYB BITCH BNOY HE IS I WANT TO HEAR HIM SCREAM SO I CAN RECORD IT AND FALL ASLEEP TO IT WHILST HOLDING/BEING HELD BY SOMEONE I WANT TO HAVE MY WEDDINB ON JURGEN LEITNERS TO MAKE SURTE THAT EVERYONE KNOWS HOWE DEAD HE IS AND HOW HAPPY I AM THAT HE IS FUCKING DEAD THE WHORE WILL BE DEAD AND I WILL SMILE AND IT WILL BE AN AMAZING, BEAUTIFUL, PERFEC T MOMENT FOR EVER7ONE INVOLVED. INSTEAD OF KISSING MY PARTNER WE WILL RESSURECT JURGEN FOR THE THIRD TIME AND WATCH HIM BURN AT THE STAKE ANBD KEEP RESSURECTIN GH HIM UNTIL HE CNANOT TAKE IT ANYMORE AND SOBS AND BEGS FOR FORGIVENESS BUT NO. WE WILL NOT GIVE IT TO HIM.

J//RGEN L//ITNER DOES NOT DESERVE FORGIVENESS HE DESERVES DEATH AND DESTRUC TION AND I WISH THE MAGNUS ARTCHIVES WAS SOLELY ABOUT HIS SUFFERING BECAUSE3 I WOULD LISTEN THE FUCK OUT OF THAT EVERY TIME JURGEN LEITNER EXISTS IS A MOMENT OF TIME THAT I DO NOT WANT TO EXIST AND EVERY TIME THAT MAN BREATHES I WISH TO SLOWLY BREAK HIS WINDPIPE AND THEN SKIN HIM AND LAY HIM OUT TO DRY IN THE SUN WITH A BEAUTIFUL WELL MADE SIGN THAT SAYS "HOORY! JURGEN MOTHERFUCKING BITCHBOY WHORE MAN BITCH MAN BOY LEITNER IS NO MORE!" AND THERE WILL BE FESTIVITIES PETER AND ELIAS WILL BE HAPPY FOR ONCE AND TIM AND SASHA WILL GET A GOOD PROPER ENDING ALL BECAUSE OF JURGEN FUCKING LEITNER'S STUPID WHORTE BITCH ASS DEATH IT WILL BE THE SEXIEST EVENT OF ALL TIME AND THE ENTIRE WORLD WILL HAVE A "JURGEN LEITNER IS FGUCKING DEAD" DAY ON TYHER 22ND OFG DECEMBER EVERY YEAR WORLD PEACE WILL BE ACHIEVED BECAUSE JURGEN FUCKING AVATAR OF THE BITCHBOY BOOK HBAVING PISS MAN HELL MARGARET THATCHER BEFRIENDING FUCKING LEITNER WILL BE DEAD EVERY PROBLEM EVER WILL BE SOLVEDF BECAUSE JURGEN LEITYNER IS DEAD AND YOU WILL HAVE ME TO THANK I HATE HIM I HATE HIM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH ANFD I WANT HIM TO BURN TYO DEATH AND WHEN WORLD PEACE IS ACHIEVED JURGEN LEITNER WILL NOT HAVE A GRAVE HE WILL NOT EVEN HAVE A MARKER HE WILL NOT EXIST IN THIS UNIVERSE SOMEHOW WE WILL THROW HIS BODY TO ANOTHER DIMENSION WHERE HE WILL BE LOST FOREVER AS HE SHOULD BE NO ONE SHOULD K NOW OF JURGEN LEITNER UNLESS IT IS A STORY IN THE NEWS ABOUT HIS MURDER INB THAT CASE IT WILL BE A JOVIAL OCCASION AND I HOPE THE MARQUIS D' ALL THE KNIVES AND BITCHBOY KING COLE LIKE DEALING WITH JURGEN FUCKING LEITNER THE NEW MOON KAISER

YEAH THATS RIGHT JURGEN LEITNER IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF GUNPOWDER TIM'S BOYFRIEND'S DEATH MEANING HE NEVER DESERVES ANY RIGHTS EVER ESPECIALLY NOT SPACE RIGHTS SPACE RIGHTS ARE FOR SEXY BITCHES ONLY AND HE IS THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF A SEXY BITCH I HATE HIM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH I WANT HIM TO BE THROWN OUT OF TYHE AIRLOCK I WANT PEOPLE TOI LOOOK AT HIM AND THINK "EW WHAT A DISGUSTYING AND VILE SLIMY FUCKING CREATURE" I WANT HIM TO BE TREATED LIKE DAVID 7 IS BECAYUSE DAVID 7 DESERVES BETTER BUT JURGEN MOTHERFUCKING HORRID HORRIBLE HORRIBLE HORRIBLE BLOODY BITCH BOY DESERVES NOTHING MORE THAN DEATH AND DESTRUCTION AND BEING A WHOTRE AND BEING HATED I HOPE HE DIES I HOPE HE SPONTANEOUSLY COMMBUSTS AND SOBS AS HE DISINTEGRATES I HOPE HIS DEATH IS PAINFUL AND HORRID AND I HOPE GUNPOWDER TIM KICKS HIS STUPID WHORE ASS FOR WHAT HE DID TO BERTIE I HOPE HE TOUCHES THE TOY SOLDIER AND GETS A SPLINTER I HOPE HE GETS SHOT BY JONNY I HOPE IVY BURNS HIS LIBRARY DOWN BECAUSE SHE TOO AGREES THAT HIS BOOKS ARE UNSEXY WHILE HER LIBRARY IS SUPER EPIC POGGERS I HOPE TREXEL AND DAVID MAKE A PLANET SOLELY FOR HIM TO SUFFER AND CRY AND SCREAM LIKE THE LITTLE BITCHBOY BABY MAN HE IS I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM EVERY TIME HE BREATHES I WANT TO SOB HE MAKES ME SO FUCKING ANGRY. WHY. WHY MUST HE EXIST. WHY CANT IMOGEN JUST FUCKING MURDER HIM WHY MUST HE LIVE I SO DEEPLY WISH THAT HE WAS FABRICATED BUT NO. NO. JURGEN LIETHER EXISTS AND I HATE HIM AND I WANT HIM TO DIE

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry you had to read this


End file.
